Don't Say It
by Dreamscometrue16
Summary: Tim's got some bad news.  The only problem is he has to tell someone he is very close to.  His Boyfriend.  WARNING: McGibbs slash.


**Chapter 1**

_One Month Earlier_

Tim was sound asleep. In fact he slept right through his alarm again. It was the second time this week he would be late for work because of sleeping in. His alarm shut off automatically after 15 minutes.

Gibbs was starting to really get worried here. Not only was Tim never late for work, but never twice in the same week. Tim's excuse had been he slept through his alarm, and Gibbs completely believed him. But for it to happen twice in the same week! Not only had he slept through his alarm, but he just was off this week. That just wasn't normal.

"I've called twice boss, he's just not answering. Should we go to his place and get him?" Dinozzo asked.

"No, I'll go. You both keep working."

"On it."

Gibbs used the key that Tim had given him about 4 weeks ago. He opened the door, and walked straight to the bedroom. Tim was lying on his stomach, and snoring. If he wasn't so worried, he probably would have smiled at that. Gibbs noted for the first time how skinny Tim was getting. He was really starting to get worried about his youngest agent, for more reasons then the obvious. Gibbs walked closer, and looked down on his back. There was a bruise, not very big, but big enough to be worrisome. Gibbs traced it with his finger, and Tim started to stir.

"hhhmmmfff."

Tim rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Jethro?"

Gibbs nodded.

Tim laid there for a second longer before he realized that it was a work day. His eyes got wide, and sat straight up.

"I'm late for work aren't I?"

Gibbs nodded, and rubbed his back.

"Tim you have a bruise on your back, where'd you get it from?"

Tim rubbed his face and looked at Gibbs with a tired look.

"I do?"

Tim tried to twist so he could see it, but failed. Gibbs chuckled and led him to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Tim looked confused.

"I don't remember anything that would give me a bruise like that. Weird!"

Gibbs looked at Tim with worry.

"Tim, you're sleeping all the time, your knees are hurting you, and now you're getting bruises that you can't explain. It might be nothing but I really think you should go to the doctor."

"Jethro! I think your making a mountain out of an ant hill here. I'm tired because of working too much. I probably just hit my back and didn't realize it. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

Gibbs gut was saying it was more then just working too much, but he let him off the hook for now.

"Alright, just promise me that you'll go if it gets bad, or more things go wrong."

Tim nodded and hugged Gibbs.

"I will Jethro I promise."

Gibbs nodded.

"Ok good. Now you have to get ready for work. I'll take you in, that way I can spend some time with you after work today."

Tim smiled and nodded.

"Wanna join me for a shower?"

Gibbs kissed Tim on the lips.

"If I join you, we won't get to work today."

Tim chuckled.

"Ok."

The team was called to a crime scene. Tony, Ziva and Gibbs had already made it down the hill. Tim looked down, and his vision startEd to blurr. He blinked a few times, and his head started to spin.

"Hey! Mcgee you planning on joining us?"

The question was lost on Mcgee. He just couldn't do this. He turned around to walk back to the truck, when suddenly the breath hitched. He was wheezing. 'This has never happened before' Tim thought to himself. He made it to the truck. It only took him 5 minutes to walk 5 feet. Held held his chest and sat down next to the drivers wheel. He leaned his head back and concentrated on breathing. When he finally got his breathing under control, he opened his eyes, and saw Gibbs.

"Mcgee! What are you doing?"

"Sorry, boss...It's the heights. I have trouble with them."

Gibbs nodded, and offered his hand to help him up. He walked with Tim down to the crime scene, and the rest of the day was normal. Or as normal as it could get.

The next night:

Gibbs and Timmy were having some fun. Gibbs had just gone down on Timmy, and man they both were in extacy from it. Tim had just cum into Gibbs' mouth, and Gibbs was just polishing him off. Gibbs sat up for a brief moment, admiring Timmy's nether regions, when he noticed it. He immediately put his hand on Timmy's leg, and leaned down to inspect it.

"Timmy! You have another bruise here."

The bruise was the size of an apple, and was on his mid thy.

"Oh…yeah. I…umm…I hit it on the desk earlier and it must…I don't know I must have hit it harder than I thought."

Tim sat up to look at it with Gibbs. Gibbs looked at Tim, and studied him.

"Are you lying to me Timmy?"

Tim looked at Gibbs. He knew this man. Gibbs could read him like a book. Why even try?

"Yes."

"So you didn't hit it?"

"I must have? I don't know."

Gibbs layed down on the bed, and Tim followed laying on his chest.

"Tim, you know what that means right?"

Tim nodded. Gibbs started to feel his chest getting wet. Gibbs rubbed his back.

"It's gunna be ok Timmy. I'll go with you if you would like."

Tim nodded. Gibbs grabbed his chin to look him in the eyes.

"No matter what Timmy. I'm here. You know that. Don't you?"

Tim nodded.

"Has anything else happened?"

"I just ummm…I've been out of breath a lot lately. I don't know why, but it seems that I can't even walk a few feet without loosing my breath."

Gibbs sat up, and Tim layed on his back looking up at Gibbs.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's only happened a few times Jethro. I thought nothing of it, until the other day."

Tim cupped Jethro's cheek.

"That's why you were sitting by the truck at the crime scene wasn't it?"

Tim nodded.

"Yes. It was bad Jethro. I thought my throat was closing for a second there."

Gibbs sighed, and dropped his head into his hands.

"We're going to the doctor Tim. This isn't right. Do you want to have a preliminary visit from Ducky?"

Tim nodded.

"That's a good idea. But not tonight. I'm tired and you have yet to get the pleasure you deserve."

"I'm not worried about that Timmy. I'm worried about you."

"I know, but there's no use in worrying about something that we can't control tonight. I want to make you happy."

Gibbs layed down on top of Tim.

"I am happy. Especially when I'm with you. We don't have to be having sex for me to be happy Timmy. I hope that's not what you think of me."

Tim wrapped his arms around Gibbs.

"Of course not Jethro."

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

Tim sat in his car staring blankly ahead of him. He just got back from the doctors office, and was stunned beyond belief! He knew there was something wrong by the way he was always super tired during the day, but never dreamed it would be something like this.

He was right. Gibbs was right. There was something more to his sleeping all the time, and bruising showing up in random places on his body. There was more to his knee pains and weight loss and breathlessness.

Tim finally got up the nerve and stepped out of the car. This was not going to be a good conversation. Tim got a phone call from the doctors office saying that the doctor needed to speak with him ASAP. Gibbs was going to be tied up in MTAC for the rest of the day. He didn't see the need to disturb him the doctor just wanted to talk, or so he thought. Gibbs was going to be mad at him for not coming to get him, but that wouldn't be fair. No. Tim could do this on his own. He was a big boy. Only…He wished he had brought Gibbs with because he got hit with a bomb the second he walked into the doctors office. It was going to be a difficult conversation with Gibbs because he didn't really understand what was going on with his own body.

"I thought your weren't coming by until tomorrow night." Gibbs said from the door. The look on Tim's face was enough to cause alarm. He walked up to Tim.

"You ok Timmy?"

Tim looked to the ground and the tears started flowing.

"Come inside, we need to talk."

He laid a hand on Tim's back and started rubbing. They walked in the door, and sat on the couch.

"What's wrong Tim?"

"I got a call from the doctor today. Asked me to come into the office."

"Why didn't you come and get me? I would have come with you."

Tim nodded.

"I know. I didn't want to take you away from MTAC and I just…I really didn't think it would be a big deal."

Tim looked at the ground and a sob escaped. Gibbs looked on with concern.

"What is it Tim? What's wrong?"

"I have cancer Jethro."

**The End**


End file.
